Canary's Caress
by WildeShakespeare
Summary: Just a brief celebration piece for Halloween. Features the threesome of Kenzi, Bo, and Lauren, who go out for a night on the town dressed as the Birds of Prey. Lo and behold, Kenzi gets kidnapped! Who by? For what purpose? You'll have to read to find out. Or you can just guess. Seriously, it's kinda predictable. (Skip to third chapter for the action).
1. Jenga Night

"No, no, no!" Kenzi complained. "I have watched every documentary on lions, antelope and every other animal in Africa. Whenever I think I have David Attenborough narrating my life. Nope, tonight we go out."

"Why would we want to go out when we've got everything we need right here?" Lauren responded. "Cushions, chocolate, Star Trek, the loveliest Succubus this side of the northern Hemisphere."

"And the southern if you continue to flatter me so highly." Bo smirked.

"Nope!" Kenzi gagged. "Tonight, we are going to rock the town. Come on, it's Halloween! Let's go play some tricks and get some treats."

"I've got all the treats I need." Bo winked, making Lauren blush.

"I swear, we are going to party this night even if I have to drag you two out by myself."

"We can celebrate this night." Lauren corrected. "Party isn't a verb."

"Stab, strangle, murder, kill, eviscerate." Kenzi glowered. "Are these verbs okay?"

"It is a shame to waste Halloween." Bo stretched. "But we don't have any costumes."

"Way ahead of you." Kenzi smiled, holding out a bag.

"But it's Jenga night." Lauren sighed.


	2. Bedazzled

"Did you have to use my lab-coat?" Lauren sighed. "The bedazzled look is hardly professional."

Bo and Kenzi observed Lauren in unison, making her squirm as she closed the white folds of her lab-coat, 'bedazzled' with oak leaves and vines, over her green corset; growing pink in her golden cheeks as Bo strutted forwards, the stiletto points of her black boots clinking with each step with the zip at the front of her black cat-suit swinging hypnotically before coming to a rest as Bo pressed her body to Lauren's and ran her fingers through the long locks of her golden mane. Lauren's mouth opened as she awaited her kiss, Bo's tongue teasing over the ridge of Lauren's lower lip before her mouth enclosed hers, locking mouth with mouth with tongues in rhythmic rotation.

"Ew." Kenzi cringed, turning away and moving forwards.

"Kenzi!" Lauren gasped, breaking away from Bo too late as a figure swooped down upon Kenzi and returned to the air, now laden with a squirming figure of high-pitched rage.

"Let me go!" Kenzi growled, giving the one chance before she drove her teeth into the black leather that clothed her kidnapper. She got her wish, the kidnapper pushing her away as they stumbled in their landing on the roof, putting away their grappling gun and standing tall as Kenzi glowered at them from the ground.

"Let me guess…" The helmeted figure pondered. "A stylish black and red corset, tight leather pants, black eye-shadow, pig-tails…"

"And pepper-spray in my back pocket, so don't get any ideas, mister."

"And the attitude to match." The kidnapper chuckled. "You must be Harley Quinn."

"No, I must be furious and ready to kick your ass." Kenzi growled, standing up to the taller figure, her arctic blue eyes lit up with a fury befitting the costume she wore.

"Now is that any way to greet a friend?" The figure laughed, taking off their helmet.

"Tamsin?"

"No," She smirked as her long pale-golden hair fall down past her shoulders, "Black Canary."


	3. What's a Little Kidnapping Between Buds?

"You kidnapped me!" Kenzi growled, standing over Tamsin as she undid the laces to her black boots and kicked them off.

"Yeah, yeah, you should really take off your boots." Tamsin advised as she strode away with boots in hand. "Won't need them where we're going."

"You kidnap me, throw me onto a rooftop, and now you're taking your clothes off in front of me." Kenzi blushed as Tamsin draped her jeans over her shoulder, striding forwards in black fishnets and leather shorts. "Young lady, what do you think you're wearing?"

"It's Halloween, and I'm hardly young." Tamsin chuckled, unzipping her leather jacket and holding out her hand for Kenzi to take. "I told you, I'm Black Canary."

"I don't think Harley and Canary get on too well." Kenzi muttered as she took Tamsin's hand. Tamsin flashed a smile before hooking her foot around Kenzi's ankle, pulling it away from under her to send her squealing towards the ground. Tamsin rolled her eyes as she pulled Kenzi closer, bending down to gaze into her eyes as she held her above the ground, holding her as if engaged in a waltz.

"That wasn't funny." Kenzi grumbled as Tamsin chuckled.

"Sure it wasn't." Tamsin replied, placing a peck on Kenzi's lips. Kenzi rolled her eyes as she ran her arms around Tamsin's back holding her as she placed her mouth against Tamsin's, smirking as she met Tamsin's gaze, daring her to move her lips. Tamsin cracked, mashing her mouth against Kenzi's, sliding her tongue into her mouth and moaning as Kenzi returned the fervour of her tongue.

"Shit!" Tamsin exclaimed as she lost her footing, falling on top of Kenzi to push the air out of the smaller woman's lungs. "Sorry…"

"You total massive dork." Kenzi winced, smiling with a pained expression as Tamsin blushed and adjusted herself so she no longer crushed Kenzi's organs. Kenzi rested her palm upon Tamsin's cheek, beckoning her to return to their activity. Tamsin smiled as she kissed along Kenzi's collarbones, gazing up as Kenzi tilted back her head with a sigh. Kenzi's mouth uttered breezy moans as Tamsin's tongue tip ran up the side of her neck, setting the trail of Tamsin's lips as they ran down with kisses, her teeth bearing to the skin as her lips moved apart.

Kenzi gripped Tamsin's right hand, pushing it to her crotch and muttering incoherent curses as Tamsin playfully tapped her fingertips against her fly. Tamsin smirked as she finally undid Kenzi's fly, Kenzi occupied with the task of kicking off her boots as Tamsin busied herself tracing the fabric of her panties as they grew heavier, wetter, and warmer. Kenzi whimpered as Tamsin straddled her and tore down her pants, taking her panties down with them with her fingers still tracing the same place on her crotch. Tamsin slipped her fingertips up against Kenzi's clitoris, letting the tips of her middle and index finger press the bud as it swelled, making Kenzi whimper as Tamsin's fingers began easing down. The slow drive of Tamsin's finger sent Kenzi sitting up, tearing at Tamsin's jacket to get it off as Tamsin unrelentingly set her fingers down till their lengths were satisfyingly enveloped. Tamsin's eyebrows raised as Kenzi's mouth opened and closed against her breast, the sounds muted but the effects of them the same as Tamsin slipped her fingers back and forth, grinding their bases against Kenzi's clit till she found her voice again.

Tamsin eased her fingers out of Kenzi, setting her to whimper as she traced their sodden tips around Kenzi's lips. Kenzi batted her eyelids, pleading as she watched Tamsin shift back and lower her head, extending her tongue. Kenzi smirked as she gripped Tamsin's head, pushing her down till her mouth mashed against her pussy. Tamsin set her tongue straight, letting Kenzi hold her in place as she thrust against her mouth, grinding her clit along Tamsin's tongue, biting on her lip till she released it with a choked resemblance of a moan. Kenzi's legs feet scraped across the ground as her knees shook, Tamsin wiping her mouth on the back of her hand as she stood.

"So, do you think we get on or not?"

"Sh." Kenzi uttered, her face scarlet and eyes closed. "I'm recovering."


	4. Tamsin, No!

"Kenz?"

"I'll return the favour in a moment…just let me get my breath back." Kenzi laughed.

"It's not that." Tamsin rolled her eyes. "There's someone coming."

"Crap-baskets." Kenzi groaned, gathering herself and redressing as Tamsin did the same.

"I see the bad moon arising." A festering chuckle sifted through the night air. "I see trouble on the way. I see earthquakes and lightning. I see those bad. Times. Today…"

A man, hunched over and skeletal in his frame, whistled the rest of the tune as Kenzi and Tamsin remained silent. A look of glee set out across his pale face, twisting the jagged edges of his red lips as his eyes, as black as oil, focused unblinkingly on Kenzi.

"There you are my little Harlequin." The man stood tall with his hands set on the collar of his purple blazer. "You thought you could escape me? Well, our little game of hide and seek is over."

"You know this guy?" Tamsin muttered to Kenzi.

"I think he's a little confused." Kenzi replied. "Or insane."

"Found a new pet, have we?" The man laughed, turning his attention to Tamsin. "Oh, this simply won't do. Horrid things, birdies. Shoo! Off with you! Shoo, Birdie, shoo!"

"Excuse me?" Tamsin frowned as the man made shooing motions at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Prince of pranks, if you would so kindly bow and then leave." The self-proclaimed prince introduced. "But you can call me Master J."

"I'll call you crazy." Tamsin crossed her arms and stood firm as she was continually shooed. "Will you stop that?!"

"Oh, well it looks like you haven't taught your pet to behave. I shall teach it for you."

With that he produced a carrot from his blazer pocket and threw it at Tamsin's head. Tamsin glowered as she stormed forwards, fists raised as the man staggered back, appearing drunk as his back turned to Tamsin. He suddenly span, bringing out a stick from the inside of his blazer. Tamsin blocked the blow with her left arm and struck his throat, raising him off the ground as she choked him with a snarl.

"Dreadfully sorry," the madman apologised abruptly. "Let's shake on it and I'll be on my way."

Tamsin dropped the man so he fall on his behind, looking down on him as she stretched forwards her hand to accept his offer.

"Tamsin, no!" Kenzi yelped but too late as Tamsin released a scream as the man gripped her hand, sending volts through her body using the oldest trick in the book.

"Tamsin, yes!" The man cackled as she collapsed. "Now come with me, Harley. Come to Daddy!"


End file.
